


Oven

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dinner, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Pasta, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie prepares dinner for himself and Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Oven

“Be careful, it’s still hot! Fresh from the oven,” Eddie presented, pulling out the delicious lasagna. Richie licked his chops. He didn’t know if he could wait to eat until he was at the table.

“Eds, how did I get so lucky and marry a guy whose the best cook in the whole world?” Richie cradled him from behind.

Eddie chuckled. “Easy, live with a wife who refused to cook.”

“What are you staring at?” Eddie asked Richie who was smiling at him while sitting at the table.

“You look hot when a meal is steaming in front of you.”


End file.
